The present invention relates to improvements in an electronic device of the type in which pattern data is input with a finger activation.
Electronic devices are known in which pattern data such as characters is input by tracing a character on a key board with a finger, for example. In the electronic device, characters must electronically be distinguished one from another. For the character distinction, the electronic device detects a time interval from the instant that the final key is released after a finger activation of a character is completed, until the next key is depressed. Upon detection of the time interval, the electronic device recognizes the character, and displays it as the input character. It is a common practice that the time interval is set at a fixed time length, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 50-152621.
Generally, the finger activating speed is different for each operator because of his peculiar way of writing. Accordingly, some operators start writing the next character before the fixed time interval terminates. Other operators do the same after it is terminated. This frequently causes the electronic device to mistakenly recognize the character as input.